


Strawberries in Winter

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas OTP Challenge, Early Gifts, Humor, I don't even know any more, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Panties, Presents, Rimming (sort of?), Sexual Humor, Smut, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gives Sam an early present. It is... very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20 One surprising the other with an early gift

The house was unnaturally quiet. Sam immediately found it suspicious as it could only mean one thing - Gabriel was having an idea.  
And indeed as soon as Sam took his jacket and shoes off, he heard a melodious voice calling him.  
"Sammy, come heeere..." Gabriel sounded so sweet that it just had to be something cruel. "I have a present for youuu..."

Sam exhaled heavily and followed the lure up to their bedroom. He silently thanked God it wasn't the kitchen Gabriel was waiting in.  
"It's not christmas yet..." Sam begun, stepping through the doorway. "Oh." he froze at the sight.

Gabriel was waiting for him on the bed like he sometimes did but he wasn't naked which was something fresh. He had some strangely looking thong on.  
"Heya, Sammy." he waved his fingers seductively.  
"OH." Sam blinked rapidly.  
"It was meant to be a christmas present, you see..."  Gabriel raised his brows. "but I just couldn't wait any longer..."  
"But what's that?" Sam pointed at the marvelously pink thing that covered Gabriel's privates.  
"Strawberry panties." Gabriel smirked. "Now you can literally eat me out." he wiggled his eyebrows. "Ho ho ho, merry christmas!"

Sam was quicker to act than to think. His formal attire landed on the floor as he rapidly lost it and crawled onto the bed to bury his nose in Gabriel's belly. Gabriel chuckled as Sam's breath tickled his skin and Sam raised his head to look him in the eyes. The first kiss they shared was lazy and slow.  
"Mmm..." Gabriel backed away, humming in content. "You'd better taste those panties before I tear them from inside."  
"It could actually be a nice show." Sam just couldn't stop kissing him. "Teasing you and making you so hard until you break free."  
"Oh, come on, just have a lick!" Gabriel rolled his eyes, trying to stop himself from blushing and delicately pushing Sam down.  
"Alright, alright..." Sam huffed, smiling mischievously, and lowered himself to swipe his tongue over the front of Gabriel's panties.

They were made out of some bizzare substance that indeed tasted like strawberries and at first wasn't eager to melt but as Sam kept licking, his saliva started soaking deeper into the mass until it was damp enough to outline Gabriel's dick. Sam continued sucking on it as Gabriel was finally able to fully feel it through the thin layer that still was left.  
It was a funny experience for Sam, this fruity taste being the last thing he associated with sex, nevertheless he was enjoying himself, listening to Gabriel's sweet moans and feeling the quickened pulse beneath his tongue.

Sam moved on lower, right to the point where the thong was ending and teased Gabriel's hole with few slow movements before coming back up to the melting strawberry mess, now mixed up with precome. He gently sucked Gabriel's cock into his mouth, freeing it from the sticky remains. Moaning loudly, he took him whole in, wanting to suck off the taste until he would feel pure Gabriel on his tongue.

Gabriel yelped shamelessly, pulling on Sam's hair, wanting to fuck into his mouth hard. Sam licked him from the base to the tip and smirking smugly, let him slip out to raise up his head and look at Gabriel's face. Gabriel was dizzy with the sensations, his cock throbbing and leaking, but he opened his eyes and almost choked on his own tongue.

Sam heard him gasp and frowned.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Your... Your face..." Gabriel's lips were trembling.  
"What's wrong with my face?" Sam was sure that Gabriel was pulling a prank on him.  
 **In the middle of a fucking blow job.**  
"It's pink." Gabriel broke into a fit of giggles.

Sam turned towards the closest mirror on the wardrobe and his eyes went wide. He had intensively pink smudges all over his nose, chin and lips.  
Gabriel wiped the tears of a hysterical laughter out of his eyes and almost bursted out again as he saw Sam's grumpy face.  
"Don't laugh, your dick is pink too." Sam said, his voice gravely.  
Gabriel looked down at his cock, bright in its new apparel and gave it a friendly stroke. "Kinda fits him."  
Sam just rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
